happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Guddles
Guddles is a fan-made character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Guddles is a Light Red bunny with pink cheeks who likes to do Skatebording, Drinking Soda, Tennis, And Doing Tricks. Guddles' personality is somewhat mixed. On one hand he can sometimes be dangerously mischievous and fairly self-centered. Both of these characteristics have lead to both his death and other characters' deaths. On the other hand he is most of the time friendly and caring, making his personality more complex than the others. As revealed in'' Sweet Ride'', he is referred to as a skaterboy. He seems to die in every episode he appears in but survives In Help and Help Again, Jewels for Fools, The Smell of Love (Not Seen But his arm is seen), Escalator Haters, A Change of Heart, Court Odour, No Dogs Allowed, Star Kringle, YouTube 101: Subscriptions, The Hoping they Go, Your Biggest Fan, Wherefore art thou Rodeo?, and Boxed In. Guddles' Episodes Famous Deaths *I Get a Trick Out of You (Fan Version) *Gems the Breaks (Fan Version) *Sweet Ride (Fan Version) *Ice Pie Starring Roles #Help and Help Again #Guddles` Smoochie #The Hoping they Go #Wherefore art thou Rodeo? Featuring Roles #Burning Bridges #Playing Princess #Better Early Than Ever #A Close Shave #Flippin Pancakes Appearance Roles #Jewels for Fools #Escalator Haters #Court Odour #No Dogs Allowed #Bank You Very Much #Your Biggest Fan #Ice Pie #Hoops, I Did It Again #Pigeon Toed #Un-Smartypants #Boxed In Love Bites Roles #The Smell of Love (only his arm is seen) Fan Version Roles #I Get a Trick Out of You (Fan Version) #Gems the Breaks (Fan Version) #Sweet Ride (Fan Version) #Don't Yank My Chain (Fan Version) #A Change of Heart (Fan Verison) #Star Kringle #YouTube 101: Subscriptions Fates Deaths #Gems the Breaks: Flies into a woodchipper where he is shredded to death. #I Get a Trick Out of You: Dies when Robbie uses the blood Guddles needed to survive. #Sweet Ride: Trips and scrapes over pavement. #Don't Yank My Chain: Falls into a well with head stuck in bucket and is decapitated when rope stops. #Burning Bridges: Killed when he smashes into the ground #Playing Princess: Hit by the head of a hammer. #Better Early Than Ever : Die from paper cuts. #Smoochie 1 : Shot by nine tranquilizer darts. #Smoochie 2 : Chokes to death on a carrot. #Smoochie 3 : Drowns in a shower. #A Close Shave: His head is peeled by a comb. #Bank You Very Much: Shot by Lumpy. #Ice Pie: Sliced up. #Hoops, I Did It Again: mauled to death by a lion. #Pigeon Toed: Head sliced in half by crossbar. #Un-Smartypants: Vaporized by Sniffles' laser. #Flippin Pancakes: Cut to pieces. Number Of Kills *Cuddles 1 - (Help and Help Again) Triva #Guddles is yet to be in love #He is one of the many characters to survive their debut roles. #His cameos are similar to Truffles' cameos #Guddles has died in every episode of Season 9, Season 10, And Season 12. But he survives in every episode of Season 5 and Season 13. Gallery Guddlescta.png|Guddles' character info. CENDINGnew7.png|Guddles Old Design clip0016_0001.jpg|Guddles in HTFDigiter clip0018_0001.jpg|Guddles standing shy clip0019_0001.jpg|Guddles with Hippy (note the coloring on Hippy's ears and abdominal marking is not correct) cENDINGnew5.png|Guddles as a Baby cENDINGnew6.png|If Guddles had an LMB version He would totally DESTORY him! CENDINGnew9.png|Guddles doing tricks untitled.JPG Kick.png|Guddles Guddles.png|Guddles enjoys an ice cream snack. Yummy! Guddles Don't Yank My Chain.png Sweet Ride.png|Chips chases Guddles for ice cream! Done2.png|Guddles with a yoyo Done3.png|Guddles as a baby again Done4.png|Guddles loves him self Done5.png|Guddles screaming in fear 251364.png|Guddles Season 2 Intro CENDINGc81.png CENDINGc82.png CENDINGc83.png CENDINGc84.png CENDINGc85.png CENDINGc86.png cENDINGc87.png cENDINGc88.png cENDINGc90.png|Guddles Poses cENDINGc106.png|Guddles standing happily cENDINGc107.png|Guddles looks suspicious... cENDINGc108.png|Guddles saying hi to someone cENDINGc51.png|Guddles Screaming CENDINGc124.png|Guddles Before Death CENDINGc125.png|Guddles death not shown in a Episode 5701192.png|FanArt But this time Guddles has different hair haf_icon_guddles__by_enyathehtf3-d545m97.png|An FanArt Icon for Guddles made by EnyatheHTF3 (Guddles Is not A Flippy Sue) haf_guddles__by_enyathehtf3-d54fvqf.png|FanArt CENDINGc194.png|Guddles Siting on a Log CENDINGc156.png CENDINGc191.png guddles_by_southparkfan1219-d54h7kf.jpg|FanArt htf_icon_parody_by_malort-d54q8ho.gif|FanArt Icon Go cart.png|Guddles on a Kart flutter_bop_by_blackgryph0n-d4wlqa4.gif|Guddles on Flash Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Red Characters Category:Danielsecond`s characters Category:Cuddles-sues